Un Poco de Felicidad
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Porque en la vida nosotros construimos de alguna manera nuestra felicidad...Siempre habra una nueva manera de empezar a construir un poco de felicidad


**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**El motivo de este One Shot, es por un Reto que surgio en Nuestro Grupo de Facebook con las 4 Administradoras… En esta ocasión Mi reto fue Puesto por PaUsagiShield…Asi que cualquier reclamo, ya saben con quien ir jajaja XD.**

**Lo mas dificil de este Reto ha sido Poner a Diamante de Malo….Si para mi ha sido dificil ya que para nadie es un secreto mi Amor por este Platinado, y Pues creo que mas de Una Lady Kou Podria ser Feliz.**

**Querida Pau, no se si haya cumplido el reto, pero debo decir que Lo intente, sin mas que decir ¡A leer!**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

_**Por que en definitiva la ambicion al Dinero puede provocar que las personas muestren su verdadera cara…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaba Serena encerrada en una habitacion de paredes blancas, ni siquiera recibia los rayos del sol… Llevaba 2 meses ahí, cuando llego los primeros dias Gritaba con desesperacion que la dejaran salir con ello solo conseguia que la cedaran la mayor parte del tiempo. La angustia se apoderaba de ella al estar ahí en un lugar que mas que clinica de salud mental Parecia una carcel.

Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejias y de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente. Aquel dia en el que escucho a su esposo planeando como deshacerse de ella

**Flash Back**

_Serena Tsukino se habia casado hace dos años con el flamante empresario Diamante Black…podria decirse que de parte de ella habia amor de por medio… por parte de el, solo ambicion. Para nadie era un secreto que la rubia era la unica heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna a la muerte de su padre…Para desgracia de ella su padre fallecio… Pasando todo a sus manos, en dicho testamento se estipulaba que la unica que manejaria dicha fortuna seria ella… Diamante solo accederia a ella si su esposa por alguna razon no estaba apta para manejarla._

_La ambicion de Diamante pudo mas que cualquier cosa por lo que, planeaba ya la manera de adueñarse de su dinero._

—_¿Averiguaste lo que te pedi? _

—_Si, aquí estan los datos del hospital y para avanzar te hice una cita para mañana a medio dia—lo beso— no veo la hora de que tu mujercita se quede ahí para siempre_

—_Yo menos—sonrio—con un poco de suerte pasado mañana estara ahí ya_

_Serena se fue a su habitacion estaba asustada con lo que habia escuchado y era un hecho que debia escapar de ahí._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Recordar le dolia a la rubia… estar ahí dos meses provocaba en ella infinita tristeza, anhelaba poder sentir el sol, el viento alborotando su rubio cabello… todas esas simples cosas hoy le parecian tan lejanas…tan distantes.

Ni siquiera sabia cuanta distancia la separaba de Diamante…¿Dónde estaba? O si algun dia podria escapar de ahí….¿A quien podia pedirle ayuda?... al parecer el medico que la atendia estaba mas que comprado por Diamante. De pronto alguien entraba a esa habitacion…Para su sorpresa era Diamante.

—¿Cómo esta mi linda esposita? —pregunto con burla—debo decir que no te ves tan bien

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto molesta

—Solo vengo a visitar a mi dulce mujercita, ¿Estas mejor de tus nervios?

—Bien sabes que jamas he estado enferma Diamante…todo fue un plan tuyo

—Tienes razon pero eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo —sonrio acercandose a ella—vengo a proponerte un trato, si lo aceptas saldras de aquí hoy mismo.

—No me digas ….¿que propones?

—Puedo manejar tu fortuna por ahora temporalmente….

—No voy a cederte nada—lo miro— tendras que sacarme de aquí, por que bien sabes que jamas tendras acceso a todo

—Tienes dos opciones querida, o me cedes todo …o te juro que no veras de nuevo la la luz del dia jamas, No saldras de aquí sin mi autorizacion

—No me importa, prefiero quedarme aquí—sonrio desafiandolo—¿Crees que soy tonta? Tienes muchas deudas por eso quieres mi dinero… pero te quedaras esperando

Diamante salio de ahí furioso, creia que en estos meses ella accederia a lo que le pidiera para su desgracia no era asi. Por desgracia el tiempo se le acaba a Diamante y tenia deudas de juego por pagar.

**Flash Back**

_Habia luchado con todas sus fuerzas por no subirse al auto, sabia que Diamante la internaria, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar._

—_¡Dejame! No voy a permitir que me encierres—gritaba—No vas a salirte con la tuya—ella se notaba muy alterada_

—_Es por tu bien—la sujeto—todo lo hago por tu bienestar, no quiero que sigas lastimando a la gente a tu alrededor_

—_¿de que hablas? —pregunto confundida_

—_Ayer abofeteaste a Esmeralda, ¿lo olvidaste?_

—_Lo hice muy lucida, por Zorra —grito—Ella y tu son amantes_

—_Esas son tonterias Serena, estas perdiendo la razon…—sonrio— todo seria mas facil si me cedieras tu fortuna, si fueras obediente no llegariamos a estos extremos_

—_Eso jamas —lo miro—no veras ni un centavo_

_De pronto Esmeralda llego a la habitacion, sonriendo ante el estado de la rubia._

—_Sujetala Diamante, basta de juegos—saco una jeringa—Lo siento tanto Serena—dijo inyectandola_

—_¡No! —grito cuando el platinado la sujeto—¡Sueltame! No lo hagas! —por mas que lucho fue imposible, poco a poco estaba perdiendo el sentido…._

_Serena desperto un par de horas despues en esa habitacion…. Grito, lloro… pero nadie la escuchaba._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Poco A poco la rubia se fue quedando dormida, esos recuerdos le hacian daño…. A la mañana siguiente, una enfermera entro a la habitacion para ayudarle a tomar el baño.

—Buenos dias Señora Black

—¿Eres nueva verdad? —pregunto

—Si señora hoy es mi primer dia aquí, mi nombre es Michiru

—Porfavor llamame Serena nada mas

—Esta bien señora Serena vamos debe tomar su baño y luego la acompañare al jardin para que tome un poco de sol

—¿Al jardin? —pregunto extrañada

—Si—sonrio—¿No le gustaria?

—No me han llevado al jardin en el tiempo que estoy aca ni una sola vez —admitio

—¿Por qué?

—Ordenes de mi esposo—dijo ella

—Descuide entonces hoy yo la llevare al jardin

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despues de 2 meses por fin podia sentir el sol sobre su piel, ver el pasto, sentir el aroma de las flores que adornaban aquel jardin. Sus ojos se cristalizaron Como era posible que la ambicion de su esposo le hubiera arrebatado tanto.

—Señora Serena vamos este jardin es muy grande—sonrio Michiru— estoy segura que le encantara conocerlo—dijo guiandola, la rubia veia admirada todo—¿Sabe? No me parece una persona enferma

—No lo estoy Michiru—confeso— estoy aquí por que le estorbo a mi esposo, nada mas…Solo espero no volverme loca de verdad

—Vera que pronto saldra de aquí

—¿Tienes familia Michiru?

—Mis padres murieron hace mucho, me quede a cargo de mi hermano…solo somos el y yo…

—Lo siento mucho, Michiru tu podrias ayudarme a buscar a alguien que puede ayudarme a salir de aquí

—Me pide demasiado, ademas su esposo es muy influyente

—Porfavor hablame de tu —pidio—si se como se las gasta mi esposo….

De pronto un joven se acercaba a ambas mujeres….

—Hola Michiru

—Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Lo olvidaste? —pregunto y luego puso atencion en la rubia—¿ quien es esta señorita?

—Seiya no seas imprudente—regaño Michiru— es la señora Black

—Serena —corrigio—dime Serena

—Mucho gusto…¿Serena Tsukino de Black? —Pregunto y la rubia asintio—Que coincidencia eres mi paciente por el dia de hoy, soy el nuevo Psicologo

—No estoy loca —se defendio

—Y no me lo pareces—sonrio— Michiru porfavor en 15 minutos llevala a mi consultorio—dijo yendose de ahí.

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Toma asiento—indico Seiya— bien según lei en tu expediente tu esposo te interno por que tus nervios estan alterados—la miro— en el expediente se detalla que …

—Seiya se las mentiras que mi esposo ha hecho creer

—Vaya esto se pone muy interesante—sonrio—¿Quieres contarme?

—Bien escucheme muy bien te resumire la historia—lo miro con seriedad—Herede una fortuna la cual solo puedo manejar yo, Diamante puede manejarla si yo no soy apta para hacerlo, el punto es que tiene deudas…

—Te metio a este lugar para acceder a tu dinero y pagar tus deudas ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Deduccion—sonrio—Dime Serena ¿No tienes mas familia?

—No, Diamante es lo unico que tengo… bueno que crei tener—lo miro— por que es un hecho que el y Esmeralda ahora estan mas que felices

—Esmeralda es…¿Su amante? —la rubia asintio

—Seiya voy a ser muy directa contigo—lo miro apenada—Ayudame a escapar de aquí, necesito irme…no me importa empezar de nuevo sola….

—Lo que me pides es complicado, quizas si buscamos los medios para probar que todo es una trampa

—No es asi de sencillo…Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad —suplico—investiga si quieres veras que no miento

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, Serena guardo silencio.

—Adelante—dijo el

—Seiya disculpa pero ella tiene visita—indico Michiru—la busca una tal …Esmeralda

—¿Quieres recibirla?

—Si—dijo acompañando a Michiru

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esmeralda la esperaba en una sala, tenia que ver que habia vencido a Serena, Ella siempre habia amado a Diamante…y cuando penso que por fin seria suyo aparecio Serena en la vida de el. Acepto ser la amante de el, por amor… y hoy le habia arrebatado a Serena mucho mas….

—Vaya querida Serena, el blanco te favorece—bromeo sobre su atuendo—aunque te ves algo palida y ojerosa

—¿Desde cuando tan preocupada por mi? —la miro

—La verdad es que…. Me alegra tanto verte asi—dijo ella acercandosele—No queda nada de la Serena que una vez conoci, te lo quite todo —decia con aires de grandesa

—Aun no cantes victoria…sigues siendo la otra, a pesar de que yo este aquí sigo siendo la señora Black—sonrio, sabia muy bien que con esas palabras habia herido a Esmeralda— Cuando Diamante se divorcie de mi, entonces ahí quizas me habras quitado todo

—¡Insolente! —grito furiosa dejandole ir una cachetada

—La verdad duele—la miro—creeme se que te dolio mas a ti

—¡Me voy a deshacer de ti! —grito furiosa saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conforme pasaban los dias Serena habia encontrado en Seiya un amigo, en el cual podia confiar.

—Entonces ¿veras a mi abogado Seiya?

—Si, mañana a primera hora hablare con el, quizas el logre que Diamante te saque de aquí

—¡Gracias! —lo abrazo

—Descuida Bombom , yo te protegere—respondio y esas palabras hicieron eco en la rubia, una sensacion extraña recorrio su cuerpo. —Cuando salgas de aquí vamos por un helado

—De chocolate—respondio animada

—bueno debo irme trata de descansar, te veo mañana

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

_Seiya sabia que sentir esto por ella estaba mal, era su paciente y por si eso no fuera poco estaba casada,¿Cómo paso esto? Ni siquiera el lo sabe, simplemente paso… estaba enamorado de Serena. Por suerte ella no se habia dado cuenta…habia pensado en pedir un cambio de clinica, pero no podia dejarla sola y menos cuando ella confiaba en el, y era su unico medio quizas para salir de aquí. No tenia idea alguna de los alcances de Diamante Black, pero tampoco le importaban, si podia librarla de el, se daria por bien servido_

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana despues de haber hablado con la abogada de Serena, esta se habia presentado en la clinica sin previo aviso, pero con una orden para ver a la rubia ya que existia la posibilidad de que le negaran verla.

Cuando logro acceder a la clinica se fue directo al consultorio de Seiya, ahí la rubia llegaria en un momento.

—Te agradesco mucho Seiya la ayuda, si todo sale bien en unos dias Serena estara fuera de aquí—sonrio

—Descuida Amy— de pronto abrieron la puerta, Serena entraba —Bueno yo las dejo solas—se despidio saliendo de ahí

—Serena ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto Amy abrazandola

—Esto ha sido horrible Amy, de no ser por Seiya…no se que seria de mi porfavor ayudame a salir de aquí

—Claro que lo hare, te llevare con un medico de toda mi confianza que certificara toda la evaluacion a la que seras sometida…

En ese instante y para sorpresa de ambas Diamante entraba al consultorio.

—Mi vida ¿Cómo estas?...Amy ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto la rubia

—Vengo por ti, es momento de ir a casa—dijo feliz— ya no estaremos separados

—¿Qué? —pronuncio Serena

—Si mi cielo ya estas dada de alta, por eso vengo por ti

—Diamante según tengo entendido…Tu la tenias aquí recluida para adueñarse de su fortuna—cuestiono Amy

—Creo que ha habido un mal entendido Amy, ¿Me permites hablar con mi esposa? — a lo que Amy asintio— a solas

—Esta bien Amy, espera afuera—pidio la rubia, que no lograba entender lo que pasaba con Diamante—¿Cuál es tu juego Diamante?

—No hay ningun juego Serena ¿Qué pensaste? —la miro y sonrio con burla—Muy buena tactica pedirle ayuda a ese Doctor—el platinado vio la cara de sorpresa de la rubia—Cometiste un error, casi me causas un problema… Menos mal me avisaron a tiempo

—¿Y? que sepas las cosas no cambiara en nada, Ya Amy esta aquí—lo miro con seriedad—Saldre de aquí asi te opongas y voy a demandarte, ¡Quiero el divorcio!

—Creeme no estas en posicion de negociar cariño —dijo tomando la barbilla de la rubia—En este instante le diras a Amy que todo ha sido un mal entendido, obviamente ya no podre tenerte aquí, asi que te llevare a casa

—No voy a hacer lo que me dices Diamante—lo desafio

—¿No?, bueno entonces seria una lastima que a Seiya Kou le pasara algo—comento—Digo los accidentes pasan, y seria una lastima que el doctorcito… abandonara este mundo, asi que tu decides —se acomodo en el sofa

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Seiya! —vocifero la rubia

—Por lo que veo te importa mas de lo que crees—la miro—Bueno pues tu decides —miro su reloj—Tienes 10 minutos para decidir, y mira que sabes que no soy tan paciente

En definitiva Diamante hablaba enserio…No podia permitir que le pasaba algo a Seiya, no podria vivir con esa culpa. Almenos protegeria a Seiya y de paso saldria de aquí. Si tan solo hubiera sabido como era el en verdad… Cuando se caso ignoraba las deudas de Diamante y su adiccion al juego.

—Esta bien tu ganas

—Lo sabia, bien ahora voy a tramitar todo para sacarte de aquí, aprovecha el tiempo para despedirte de ese doctor—se puso de pie saliendo de ahí.

Cuando Amy entro la rubia la convencio de que todo habia sido un mal entendido, aunque la peli azul no estaba muy convencida al respecto.

—¿Segura que todo esta bien?

—Si, yo solo … me confundi —confeso apenada—Diamante vino por mi, hoy dormire en casa

—Bueno pues cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme —dijo Amy

—Lo tendre en cuenta, Porfavor dile a Seiya que entre ¿Si?

—Yo le digo—dijo saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —la miro Seiya

—Todo fue una equivocacion, hoy me dieron de alta ¿te das cuenta? Por fin me voy a casa

—Bombom ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Lamento haberte involucrado en esta situacion, solo puedo pedirte una disculpa al respecto…

—¿Qué esta pasando? —se acerco Seiya—Dime ¿Te esta presionando?

Justo cuando Serena iba a responder Diamante entraba a la habitacion.

—Respondele Mi vida—dijo entrando

—No Seiya… ya te dije que todo ha sido una equivocacion de mi parte

—Doctor Kou ya escucho a mi esposa—hablo el platinado

—Porfavor disculpame—dijo la rubia caminando hacia Diamante, este la abrazo—Muchas gracias por todo

—Lamento mucho los inconvenientes—dijo el— Mi esposa y yo nos vamos, —miro a la rubia—Vamos mi vida tienes que cambiarte para irnos—la beso, el chico de coleta solo atino a aguantar lo que sentia, viendo como la pareja salia de ahí

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres semanas habian pasado ya desde que Serena habia salido de la clinica, en efecto estaba viviendo de nuevo en casa, la relacion con Diamante se mantenia igual o peor…Y Seiya en estas dos semanas se habia dado cuenta de que lo que sentia por la rubia en efecto era amor. Habia intentado saber de ella pero habia sido imposible.

—Hazme un cheque Serena —ordeno

—No, apenas ayer te hice uno —protesto—a este paso nos quedaremos en la calle, ademas vienes ebrio

—Aprende a obedecer —la tomo fuertemente de los brazos—¡Hazme un maldito Cheque!

—He dicho que no—se nego de nuevo, de pronto sintio el puño de Diamante estrellarse en su mejia, haciendola caer al piso—¡Como te atreves! —grito enojada—¡Largate!

—Esta es mi casa —dijo el, Diamante la levanto del piso con gran facilidad tomandola fuerte mente del brazo—todo seria tan distinto si te limitaras a obedecer, tengo que pagar ese dinero

—¡Sueltame! —forcejeo con el intentando safarse, pero era inutil, de pronto el la solto

—Cuando regrese quiero el cheque—dijo azotando la puerta

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ese no era el trato Diamante, dijiste que seria tu esposa—reclamaba Esmeralda

—Dije muchas cosas, pero puedo retractarme —la miro— ademas me conviene mas tener a Serena como esposa que a ti

—¡Como te atreves! —intento abofetearlo pero la detuvo

—Conmigo no funcionan esas cosas Esmeralda, asi que ya sabes dejame tranquilo, suficiente tengo con Serena.

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba en su habitacion, de pronto tocaron a su puerta

—¿Quién?

—Molly—contesto—Señora tiene visita, es el señor Kou

—¡Seiya! —dijo emocionada abriendo la puerta—¿Dónde esta?

—En la sala, ¿Va a recibirlo?

—Si, porfavor llevalo al jardin—pidio— en unos minutos estoy con el, la rubia se cambio de inmediato saliendo al jardin, olvidando el golpe que llevaba en el rostro —¡Seiya! —exclamo al verlo

—Bombom —la abrazo—¿Cómo estas? —Pregunto notando el golpe en su cara

—Bien…Hace mucho que no te veia—correspondio a su abrazo

—Vine por que…Necesitaba verte—acaricio su mejia—¿Qué te paso?

—Un accidente sin importancia—respondio cambiando de tema— ¿Qué sucede Seiya? —Pregunto y de pronto la rubia sintio los labios de Seiya sobre los suyos… ese beso era tan calido, tierno…que ella sin pensarlo correspondio al beso…—No—dijo separandose de el—esto no es posible

—Sientes lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? —cuestiono Seiya

—Porfavor Seiya es mejor que te vayas —pidio—No quiero que Diamante te haga daño

—¿Qué hara? Golpearme como lo ha hecho contigo —dijo furioso—Sabia que algo estaba mal, asi que no me ire de aquí…No sin ti —afirmo—Vamos Bombon recoge lo indispensable, tus documentos y algo de ropa

—Es que no puedo Seiya, no quiero que te haga daño, no sabes lo desgraciado que puede llegar a ser

—Vamos Bombom , Te Protegere lo prometo

—Esta bien pero esperame afuera de la casa ¿si?, no voy a tardarme nada solo ire por mis cosas

—Muy bien te espero afuera entonces

—Sal por la puerta del jardin —pidio yendo rapido a su habitacion, Seiya salio de la casa.

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena ponia en una pequeña maleta ropa y sus documentos, asi como tambien se cambio de ropa por algo mas comodos como unos jeans y una playera. Justo estaba terminando de cerrar su maleta cuando Diamante entro a la habitacion, la rubia en su afan no se percato de qu habia llegado.

—Vaya asi que te vas de viaje y se puede saber con permiso ¿De quien? —Pregunto haciendola pegar un pequeño salto

—¡Di…Diamante! —Pronuncio viendolo justo en la puerta

—¿Qué haces con esa Maleta? —Pregunto acercandose a ella—Contestame

—Me voy de esta casa —pronuncio con firmeza, intentando ocultar los nervios que sentia

—Lamento hechar a perder tus planes pero de esta casa no sales —sonrio

—Eso ya lo veremos—tomo su maleta dando unos pasos pero Diamante la detuvo sujetandola del brazo—Dejame salir de aquí

—No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces— Serena siguio caminando con rapidez hasta llegar a la sala, Diamante iba tras ella. —¿Ya no te importa Seiya? —pregunto ocasionando que la rubia se parara en seco

—El no tiene nada que ver con esto—lo miro—no voy a seguir bajo el mismo techo que tu, voy a separarme de ti, asi se me vaya la vida en ello

—Pues no voy a permitirlo —la jalo,tomandola fuertemente por los hombros

—Sueltame Diamante—hablo sujetandose de el pues sintio que todo le dio vuelta—Diamante…—dijo la rubia y se desvanecio en los brazos de el platinado

—Perfecto—sonrio, sujetandola—Parece que por fin me quedare viudo la cargo en brazos depositandola en la cama—Pense que esas gotas nunca comenzarian a hacer efecto—sonrio mientras un recuerdo venia a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_Diamante tenia que pagar las deudas de juego, se habia metido con gente muy peligrosa, de no saldar sus deudas su vida estaba en peligro, ya que tener a Serena encerrada no habia resultado, por su mente paso la idea de acabar con ella el mismo, obviamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Le comento esa idea a Esmeralda._

—_Eso seria perfecto si te quedas viudo, todo pasara a tus manos—sonrio—y de paso quedas ante todos como un viudo muy debastado_

—_Claro que si querida, se como fingir dolor ante la perdida de mi esposa, pero ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ella?_

—_Tiene que ser poco a poco—lo miro—Quizas poniendo un poco de gotitas magicas en su comida_

—_¿Gotitas magicas? —la miro extrañado?_

—_Es un veneno que es casi imposible de detectar—abrio el cajon de su mesa de noche—Mira es este—lo mostro—debes poner unas cuantas gotas en sus alimentos y poco a poco la iras envenenando_

—_¿Qué haces tu con eso? —pregunto intrigado—¿Ya las has usado? _

—_Eso querido es un secreto—lo beso— toma y si te decides ya sabes como hacerlo_

_Despues de darle vueltas al asunto y viendose con deudas encima el platinado colocaba gotas en las bebidas de la rubia, siempre estaba atento a lo que Molly preparara para ella y se las arreglaba para no ser descubierto, y asi lo hizo durante dos semanas._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

De pronto el alboroto que se escuchaba cerca de su recamara, lo hizo tomar el telefono y de inmediato llamar a una ambulancia, Seiya entraba a la habitacion

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es mi casa —se le planto Diamante enfrente

—Me importa poco —lo miro, tomandolo de la camisa —¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada simplemente se desmayo—el chico de coleta camino hacia la rubia, noto que su pulso era debil—Dejala ahí, ya una ambulancia viene en camino

—No voy a esperar—la tomo en brazos— voy a llevarla yo mismo asi que apartate

—Como quieras—dijo abriendole paso, despues de todo necesitaba testigos… por si acaso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya ya acomodo en el auto y condujo rapido al hospital, solo atinaba a verla y el aspecto de la rubia no le daba muy buena espina.

—Porfavor Bombom resiste—pidio—Perdoname por no protegerte

Al cabo de unos minutos ya llegaba al hospital, siendo Serena atendida de inmediato mientras el chico de coleta esperaba noticias.

Un par de Minutos despues Diamante aparecio en el hospital, parecia ser el esposo mas preocupado del mundo, pero Seiya no se tragaba ese papel. Con que gusto le daria sus buenos golpes, pero no era el lugar ni el momento. La espera se le hizo eterna a Seiya, cuando de pronto salio el medico.

—Taiky ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo soy su esposo—se apresuro a decir Diamante—¿Cómo esta?

—Se le practicaron unos analisis y se encontraron rastros de veneno en su cuerpo

—¿Veneno? —pregunto Seiya sorprendido

—Al parecer le fue administrado en pequeñas cantidades

—¿Se va a morir? —Pregunto el platinado

—¡Como puedes preguntar eso! —grito Seiya

—Tranquilos—indico Taiky— el estado de Serena es delicado pero se recuperara con el paso de los dias.

La cara de sorpresa de Diamante no se hizo esperar, pensaba que quizas con un poco de suerte, se habia desecho de ella.

—Tu la envenenaste—acuso Seiya— se que fuiste tu

—No tienes pruebas de lo que dices—se defendio Diamante—asi que deja de hablar estupideces—miro a Taiky —¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?

—Por ahora no, podra hacerlo hasta mañana, por hoy les recomiendo que vayan a descansar

—No me voy a mover de aquí —dijo decidido Seiya

—Pues como quieras, yo si me voy a descansar no tiene caso estar aquí—comento el platinado —Solo una cosa Kou—lo miro—ten presente que es mi esposa

Seiya solo lo vio marcharse de ahí…era un hecho Serena no le importaba en lo mas minimo…y estaba mas que seguro que el era el causante de esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conforme pasaron los dias la rubia se fue recuperando, Seiya no se habia separado de ella ni un instante.

—Que susto me diste Bombom

—Lo siento Seiya…yo no sabia lo que Diamante estaba haciendo, nunca crei que fuera capaz…

—No pienses en eso Bombom, despues de todo ya esta donde merece estar—sonrio con dulzura—Asi que recuperate, por que cuando todo esto termine, te secuestrare

—Seiya que cosas dices—contesto sonrojada—¿Sabes? Me parece increible que Esmeralda lo haya denunciado

—Pues si, ahora ambos no veran la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, es increible… como por ambicion se hacen muchas cosas

—Nunca lo pense de Diamante, yo de verdad me case enamorada—dijo apenada—no puedo evitar sentirme …mal

—No pienses en eso ¿si? —sonrio el—piensa en recuperarte y en la nueva vida que te espera —dijo dandole un fugaz beso en los labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos meses habian pasado ya desde que Serena habia salido del hospital, de inmediato habia iniciado el proceso de divorcio para quedar separada de Diamante y empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

En estos meses Seiya y Serena habian convivido a diario, por lo que fue inevitable que los sentimientos de Seiya se intensificaran y los de la rubia salieran a flote, Seiya era todo lo que una mujer deseaba, Todo lo que Serena buscaba y ahora no lo dejaria ir.

—Bombom vamos —la tomo de la mano—Yo te debo algo

—¿Qué cosa? —lo miro extrañada

—Un helado de chocolate —la abrazo caminando hacia la heladeria

—Gigante, un helado gigante —sonrio la rubia cual niña chiquita

Al llegar a la heladeria ambos disfrutaron de un delicioso helado, Serena se sentia feliz por tenerlo en su vida…aunque no lo conocio de la mejor manera.

—Seiya ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste? —pregunto intrigada

—Honestamente pense Ella es el amor de mi vida —sonrio—Y lo digo enserio, aunque cuando supe que eras casada…. Me reproche a mi mismo que esto estaba mal

—Tienes razon, yo tambien me lo reproche —confeso—no queria que salieras latimado…

—Por suerte Bombom no hay nada que impida que estemos juntos

—¿Qué? —pregunto emocionada

—¿Quieres ser Mi novia Bombom? —pregunto—Claro mi novia por ahora, mas adelante quiero que seas mi esposa y madre de mis hijos

—¡Si, Claro que si! —respondio emocionada

Ambos fundieron sus labios en un dulce beso, ese era el comienzo de una nueva etapa, por fin tendrian un poco de felicidad, o bien la construirian juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**La vida no da la felicidad completa, nos da una parte, el resto la construimos nosotros, con errores y aciertos, con lagrimas y sonrisas… asi es como se obtiene un poco de felicidad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° ****…****" °´¯)*¤° "****ღღ**** (****｡◕‿◕｡****).****ღღ**

_**Hola! Bueno si llegaron hasta aca se les agradece infinitamente…se que no es algo que yo acostumbre a escribir pero lo hice encantada de la vida espero que a mas de una le agrade. **_

_**Querida Pau pues no se si haya cumplido el reto pero lo intente, asi que tu diras ¿Me voy al banquito? XD**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
